


making you mine

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bunker Fic, Confused Dean, Dean under a Spell, M/M, Manipulative Sam, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN Kink Meme, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, but dean thinks of him as brother, dean didn't really consent because of spell, dubcon, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Sam discovers a spell that will make anyone he desires into his will sexual partner. He knows just who to use that spell on - Dean. Bottom Deanhttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/158513.html?thread=47601457#t47601457
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	making you mine

“Dude. Did you get any pie earlier?” Dean asked going through the bags on the table. He looked over to his brother who was still on his laptop since he came back from his earlier excursion out. Dean shook his head. The kid had been practically glued to the thing.

Sam didn’t even look at him as he said, “It should be in the kitchen, Dean. I took it out this morning.”

Dean rolled his eyes before walking to the kitchen. He still couldn’t believe they found this bunker. Dean had only ever slept in rundown motels in different backwater towns or in the impala-whichever was more convenient. They had never really had a place to come back to after hunts. The road had been all Dean had ever known in his pitiful 30 years in the hunter’s lifestyle.

Dean found the pie easily. He smirked to himself and got a spoon out of one of the drawers. He walked back to the war room with the pie still in the box. Sam was still staring at the screen of his precious laptop. It didn’t even look like he moved once. Dean was getting a suspicious feeling the kid was looking at porn. _Why, Sammy, didn’t think you’d be so daring to do that out in the open_ , he thought as he inched closer to his brother.

He was hovering behind Sam, peering curiously at the screen before Sam noticed his shadow and slammed the laptop shut. Dean raised an eyebrow. “You know I’ve seen all kinds of porn, Sammy. I don’t judge,” Dean said. 

Sam made one of his ‘bitch’ faces. Dean wasn’t sure which one, there were so many. “You think I was looking at _porn_?”

Dean shrugged, leaning back, opening the box up. He scooped a large spoonful of pie and shoved it into his mouth as he looked at his brother. Sam could be weird about such mundane things. “Dude, why else would you close your laptop like that? You’re such a prude it ain’t even funny,” Dean replied through a mouthful of pie.

“Ok, one, you’re talking with your mouth full. What are you? 5? That’s gross. And two, I was not looking at porn.” Sam’s face twisted into one of disgust.

Dean just shrugged, but he swallowed the pie in his mouth before he said, “You’ve known me for how long? C’mon. I’ve done worse. And two, if you weren’t looking at porn then what the hell were you looking at?”

Sam sighed. “Nothing, Dean. I just...I’ve been looking at spells and stuff. I’ve found some pretty interesting ones that could be useful on hunts.”

“Oh?” Dean had been losing interest in the conversation since Sam admitted he was most definitely not looking at porn, but at the mention of spells, he perked up. He set the box on the table and pulled a chair over to sit next to his brother. “What kind of spells? Can I see?”

Sam hesitated before opening up the laptop. He typed in his password which was something Dean already knew. How else could he look at porn on his brother’s laptop when he wasn’t in the room? He looked curiously over Sam’s shoulder as Sam pulled up a random webpage. It had a list of spells and ingredients. Most looked pretty over the top and didn’t seem like real spells.

Dean felt himself losing interest again and leaned back, crossing his arms. “Are you sure those spells are even real, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure most of them are real.”

Dean snorted. “Dude, one of the ingredients for a spell to give you wings asked for fur from BigFoot. Hate to break it to you, little bro, but I’m pretty sure BigFoot doesn’t exist.”

“Says you,” Sam mumbled. He closed his laptop again and turned to look at Dean. “Look I know some of them are probably fake, but the rest are legit. They’re the same ones from some of the books in the bunker.”

“Oh, well, if the _Men of Letters_ says something is real, it must be real then,” Dean said, putting air quotes around ‘Men of Letters’. He still didn’t think the Men of Letters were all that great. If they had this fountain of information on monsters, they should’ve been hunting them, not sitting back and collecting information like pansies while people died.

Sam glared at Dean. “Ok, dude, I get you have a problem with the Men of Letters, whose-let me remind you-bunker we’re currently staying in.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Dean watched his brother, wondering when Sam’s hair had gotten so long. “Look man, I’m not trying to defend them or anything, ok? No matter what their intentions had been, you have to admit that there’s a lot of good, _real_ information here. They may not have been hunters, but they were good at their job, Dean.”

“Yeah, so they were good librarians,” Dean said.

“More than that. Did you know they have over dozens of books of just witchcraft alone? There are really good spells in the books, Dean. And they’re not all dark magic like we originally thought.”

Dean sat up at that. “You mean like light magic, like in the Harry Potter movies?” he asked his brother in a conspiratorial whisper. He watched as Sam looked at him confused for a moment before realizing Dean was just being an asshole. Dean snickered as Sam hit him upside the head. “Ow. Dude,” Dean complained, but his smile hadn’t left his face. It was worth the scowl on Sam’s face.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty to look at or I would’ve left you a long time ago,” Sam mumbled to himself.

“What was that, dear little brother of mine?” Dean leered.

“Nothing, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

After that, the conversation switched to monsters and Dean pulled out a stack of books on vampire, skinwalker, wendigo, and other lore. Sam leaned back, watching as Dean grudgingly admitted that while the Men of Letter sucked at killing any of the monsters, yes, they were damn good _librarians_ at least. They poured over the books and took notes on any new weaknesses and killing strategies.

Dean was distracted the rest of the day. They had been sitting in the bunker for days now. He had been trying to find a hunt for them to get their asses on but Sam wanted to wait for Cas for some reason. Dean didn’t want to. Cas had other matters to cover. He said as much. And he was going stir crazy just sitting, twiddling his thumbs. 

Finally, later that night, Sam said he had something to tell him over dinner. Dean just grinned, as he went to the kitchen, deciding what to make for dinner. He stopped when he reached the entrance to the kitchen, surprised to see Sam was already there and wearing an apron. Dean cleared his throat, the noise causing his brother to turn around and stare at him, his face flushed in embarrassment. He waved a spatula in greeting, smiling somewhat shyly, with his big hazel eyes that Dean had dubbed ‘ _Sammy’s I-can-get-whatever-I-want-with-these-puppy-eyes_ ’.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said. He turned back to the stove. “Figured I’d make dinner for once. Give you a break.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. It was a nice gesture from his brother. Dean really could use a break but… “I didn’t know you could cook, Sammy.”

“I picked up some things watching you,” Sam said with a shrug.

“Ok.” Good enough for him. Dean hovered by the door for a moment, unsure what else to do, before backing out to the war room to look over more lore. As much as he hated the Men of Letters, he had to admit that the books really were a font of information they could use.

Dinner was ready an hour later and Sam came into the room with two plates. He set one down in front of Dean. Dean thanked him. It was a simple meal of rice, veggies and chicken, maybe more veggies than Dean really wanted. But it was homemade, it was made by his little brother, and the smell was delicious and Dean was starved. Sam went to grab the forks for them.

When he came back and gave one to Dean, they both dug in. Dean didn’t even notice when Sam paused mid bite to watch as Dean devoured his dinner. Dean was done in 20 minutes. It was really good and he had been hungry. He peered over to Sam who still had half his plate still. Sam was smiling at him.

“That good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. It was really good. You’re a damn good cook, Sammy. Guess there’s hope for you yet,” Dean praised. He pushed his empty plate away, feeling suddenly sleepy. “So what did you want to tell me?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam was saying but Dean was finding it really hard to focus right now. He was tired and full and kind of just wanted to go to bed. But how was he supposed to excuse himself from his brother without coming off like an asshole? He blinked as Sam’s voice drifted in and out. 

Dean really couldn’t concentrate. Sam was saying something to him, or maybe chanting something? Dean wasn’t sure. He didn’t honestly care. Finally he couldn’t fight his body anymore and Dean saw the table come up to his face before everything went dark.

Dean came to hours later, laying on his back on his bed. He blinked slowly, registering the ceiling. He wasn’t as tired anymore. He felt more relaxed actually. His body ached a little but that wasn’t all that out of the norm. He sat up to see Sam sitting in a chair just across from him, staring at him, a look of concern on his face.

“You ok, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. He was pretty sure he was ok. A little sore, but much better than before. He rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I think so. What happened?” He remembered eating dinner and then nothing.

“You passed out at dinner,” Sam said in that worried voice he used to console victims.

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel with Sam using it on Dean. He sighed. “All I remember is eating and then...that’s it. Sorry. It was really good dinner though.”

“That’s ok, Dean. I just didn’t get a chance to tell you uh this thing,” Sam said vaguely.

Dean frowned. Oh yeah, his brother did mention something about wanting to talk to him. He crawled forward on the bed until he was sitting on the edge of the bed just in front of Sam. He dangled his legs off the bed, looking down to see that Sam must have taken his jeans off because he was in just his boxers now. He even took off Dean’s socks to get him more comfortable. The cool air grazed his bare legs and Dean shivered. He looked up to see Sam had been watching him.

“So what was this deep, dark secret that you’ve been itching to spill?” Dean asked, half joking to lift the awkwardness between them.

Sam seemed to snap out of whatever daydream he had been in. “Right,” he rubbed clammy hands over his jeans. He licked his lips nervously and Dean couldn’t help but follow the movement. Sam looked kind of cute, even when he was nervous. Dean blinked, unsure where that thought came from. He had never once thought of Sam like that. Sam was his little brother, the kid who Dean promised to protect since he pulled him from the fire, the brat who grew up hating that they moved around so much he couldn’t stay in one school, the guy who was so much like dad they fought constantly until Sam decided to run off to college… 

Dean shook his head, trying to get rid of weird thoughts of his brother. Sam had been oddly quiet as he watched Dean. “So uh, yeah. What’s up?” Dean asked again.

“I love you, Dean,” Sam said simply.

Dean blinked. That was it? That was what Sam wanted to tell him? He looked over at Sam, reaching out to put a hand over his brother’s forehead, wondering if the kid was getting sick again. Sam raised an eyebrow before slapping his hand away. “Dude. I don’t have a fever,” he told Dean.

“Just checking. Can’t hurt,” Dean said with a shrug, taking his hand back. “Look man, that’s not exactly a secret. I love you too, bro.”

“No, I mean, more than that. I love you more than a brother, Dean. I’m in love with you,” Sam explained impatiently. “I’ve been in love with you since, I don’t know, forever?”

Oh. Oh crap. “Oh...well, uh,” Dean had no clue what to say to that. It suddenly felt kind of warm in here for some reason. Dean cleared his throat, debating on taking off his shirt. It was really warm in here. 

“I mean it, Dean. I know you’re my brother and incest is wrong, but that’s only to normal people. Since when have we ever been normal?” Sam was asking, leaning forward so that Dean could see his brother’s lips up close. Wow, had Sam’s lips always been that _pink_? They must be good at kissing too, like he had seen Sammy go at it with some of the locals when they were on cases, but how did they have the ability to let Sam go? And why the fuck was he thinking about Sam like that? Where the fuck were these thoughts coming from?

“Dean, just give us a chance, ok?” Sam was leaning further into Dean’s personal bubble and Dean wasn’t doing a damn thing to stop him. Why? “I promise I can make it really good for you.”

Now that sounded like… “Are you offering sex?” Dean blurted out without thinking, his brain failing him yet again. It was getting way too hot in here. He shucked his shirt off without thinking, much to Sam’s shock and amusement. Dean was suddenly finding himself thinking if Sam was a good lay. Sam wasn’t exactly a virgin, Dean had seen Sam with women before, so he had to be decent. “If I say we can try this out for a little while and see where this takes us, can we move straight to the sex part?” he asked, leaning back on his elbows to see Sam’s eyes darkened with lust.

Sam grinned, his dimples showing. “Why, Dean, isn’t that a bit forward, even for you?” Sam purred, making Dean shiver in anticipation. “No candlelit dinners or movie nights? Didn’t think you’d be so easy.”

Dean scowled. “Do I look like some chick? Now come here.” He reached up and grabbed the back of Sam’s neck, pulling his brother into a kiss. He probably should be freaking out that Sam just confessed to something enormous, something so monumentally life-changing, but Dean couldn’t find a fuck to give. Maybe he realized in the back of his mind that he was probably in love with Sam just as much as Sam was in love with him. All it took was a cooked dinner in the bunker. Who knew?

-

Sam gazed down as he slammed into his brother who was so far gone, moaning and demanding Sam to fuck him harder because, again, he ain’t a goddamn chick and he wasn’t gonna break. Sam grinned before obliging. His brother was still his lovable, bossy self, even in the bedroom. At least the spell hadn’t changed a thing about Dean’s personality, just that he was more agreeable to having sex with Sam despite them being brothers. Sam sighed happily as he spilled his load inside Dean.

Yeah, he had it pretty good.

**THE END**


End file.
